karas
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: if you like Karas and you like Rosario vampire you'll love this


Kara chapter 1

"DAD HAVE YOU SEEN MY KARAS AMULET?!" A boy, who looked about fifteen maybe sixteen, yelled down a long wooden hallway. The boy wore a green over coat with a white button up shirt underneath it, brown pants and shoes. His skin had a light tan to it, his eyes were chocolate brown.

"I think your mother has it. She's in the dining room." a man's voice replied back.

The boy went to the dining room, which (like the rest on the house) had a Japanese theme to it. In the table room at the end of the circular was a women with silver hair tied in to pig tails. Her eyes were emerald green and she had blue marks that went from her eye lids to her jaw. She wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, black pants and brown boots, she also wore ski goggles that made her look like she was winking all the time, when they were over her eyes. The women turn and smiled when she saw the boy. "Hello Tsukune. I was just putting the last couple of seals on your amulet." She said as she stood up, walked over to the boy _Tsukune _and handed him the amulet, which looked a lot like a pocket watch that was the color of bronze but had a crow design. "Thanks mom." Tskune said returning the smile his mother gave him

After Tskune got his bags and said good bye to his parent, he left the house. Which asides from the fact it was, one in a separate dimension, and two was had a giant water mil wheel holding it up in midair, was normal. Tsukune reached into his pocket and pulled out his amulet and extended it in his hand. When he did a golden magic circle appear. It was a meter wide and tall.

Tsukune walked through it and when he was on the other side he was in the human world at a bus stop.

He sat down on a bench, next to the bus stop. Today was his first day of high school. The high school he was going to was called Youkai Academy a school for monster to learn to coexist with humans. Tskune, being half Karas (a powerful armored being appointed to defend the innocent), on his fathers side, and half Youkai-Priest (the creature that turns humans into Karas and gives a Karas their power), on his mother's side, would need to learn to do so as well.

The bus pulled up and the doors slide open, revealing the bus driver who looked about thirty five at most. He wore a blue outfit and his hat casted a shadow over his eyes. "Youkai Academy?" The bus driver asked

Tsukune just nodded his head and got on.

While the bus was heading through a tunnel the driver said "You better watch your back, Youkai Academy is one scary place." Tskune just looked at him and said "Trust me I've been trained to deal with scary."

The bus driver just grinned as the tunnel ended. The bus stopped next to a cliff. At the bottom was an ocean but it was blood red.

"Good luck, Karas." The driver said when Tskune stepped off. Tskune was about to ask how he knew, but when Tskune turned around both the bus and the driver were gone. Tskune shrugged it off and walked down the path to the school, which was weirdly lined with gravestones.

About halfway through the path Tsukune heard something moving closer and closer to him. Before he could move Tsukune was hit in by a bike.

Fortunately for Tsukune he inherited his father's numbness to pain and fear. So when he got back up on his feet, he lent a helping hand to the girl in front of him.

'My god she is absolutely adorable.' Tsukune thought to himself. The girl was (_ add moka's description here.)

When she regained focus she looked up at Tsukune and blushed as she took his hand.  
"I-I'm so sorry I lost control because of my anemia." She said apologetically. Blood started running down Tsukune's nose.

"Oh you're bleeding. Here let me help-" She was about to say more when Tsukune stopped her mid-sentence.

"It's fine I don't feel pain." Tsukune said with a reassuring smile. She ignored him. "Regardless whether you feel or don't feel it you can still get infected and-" She trailed when she caught a scent of the blood that she cleaned up. "Oh that smell."

'Smell?' Tsukune thought to himself. The girl moved closer to Tsukune. "I'm sorry. Normally can keep myself in check, but I can't resist myself. You see I'm a vampire." With the last statement she bit his neck and started drinking Tsukune's blood.

When she finally stopped she looked at Tsukune apologetically. "I'm so sorry-"

"No. Its fine I've been told my blood tastes really good. So I don't blame you." Tsukune said. The girl wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck. "THANK YOU!"

"I'm Tsukune by the way." The young Karas said. "Moka Akashiya. Hey will you be my friend?"

"Sure why not." Tsukune said with a smile on his face. Moka smiled brightly and they both walked to school together.

**_so what do you guys think i think it is a good idea but that's just me_**.


End file.
